Vulcan Kissing
by StarTrekFanWriter
Summary: There are rumors that Vulcan hands are erogenous zones. Spock sets the record straight. Rated M because Spock has a naughty mind.


**DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own Star Trek. And I'm not making any money from this.**

There are rumors that Vulcan hands are erogenous zones. Spock sets the record straight.

**Vulcan Kissing**

"Pardon?" Spock asked.

They were sitting on the couch in his quarters. Nyota's back was leaning against the edge of the couch, she had her long legs thrown over Spock's lap. Two of the fingertips of his left hand were pressed against two finger tips of her right hand. She was wearing a long flowing skirt and with his free hand he was absently stroking her cool smooth ankles.

Nyota pressed her two fingers more firmly against his own. "Is this Vulcan kissing?" She asked looking down at their fingers. "I've heard that Vulcan hands are erogenous zones."

From the empathic link across their digits he receives a flash of curiosity.

Hadn't he explained adequately before that this light empathic touch was used by Vulcan children to practice their telepathic abilities with their parents? Hardly an erotic activity. Moreover, although their physical position was very conducive to intimacy...

"Nyota, we were just discussing your grandmother's upcoming hip replacement."

He sent a wave of sympathy through the link. He had difficulty expressing emotions verbally. A link through the fingers, or better yet, at the temples, was how he conveyed to her all the things he could not say with words.

She felt the feeling from him and held his hand to her cheek, "Awww...thanks Spock."

He continued. "And I assure you, although I have been accused at times of being insensitive, I would not initiate...intimate acts...during a discussion of your grandmother's upcoming convalescence."

She smiled. He felt a wave of embarrassment through the link. She closed her eyes, licked her lips and said, "I know, it was just something Gaila said..."

Ah, the Orion roommate.

"Nyota, it has come to my attention that your room mate can..."

"...sexualize anything and everything?"

"Indeed."

"So this finger-linking-hand-touching thing we do in no way constitutes kissing? And the whole thing about Vulcan hands being erogenous zones is complete bunk?"

Here he hesitated. "Well, it is true that Vulcan hands are well innervated -- as are human hands, I might add. But under ordinary circumstances they are not erogenous zones."

"Ordinary circumstances?"

"I do not become aroused by touching a console, by opening a door, playing chess..."

"I've seen you play chess, and I would disagree on it not being a arousing activity for you."

Spock raised an eyebrow at the interruption. "I will not dignify that with a response...Nor do I get aroused when someone mistakenly grabs my hand." His stomach involuntarily clenched at the thought of a stranger giving him a handshake. The sensation was intense enough for Nyota to feel it through their finger link.

She squeezed his fingers, and he felt her sympathy. "I'm sorry. Too much information, huh?"

"Quite." He took a deep breath. Although a link through the hands wasn't enough for him to know another persons thoughts, knowing a strangers emotions was more than enough. It was distinctly uncomfortable for him.

Taking another deep breath he began again. "However, given the right context...the right person, the right physiological state, the right thoughts...yes, through our hands we are able to send and receive...sensations...which are distinctly erotic."

"I _think_ I can sometimes feel when you're turned on through our fingers. It's nice. But not on par with kissing. When you touch my temples...maybe..." she gently tapped their fingers together experimentally.

"Partially it is because I have not tried to use my hands for this purpose." Spock replied.

"Why not?"

"Personal preference." He actually quite enjoyed their more direct methods of stimulation.

"But you could turn me on through empathic link if you so desired?" Nyota asked.

"With some effort. You are not as empathetically receptive through the hands as a Vulcan."

"Hmmm....I think you should try to turn me on through our hands..." Nyota said, "I mean, in the interest of science."

Well, if she put it like that. "If you are willing, and I have your express consent, I will try."

"I consent."

He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. At Nyota's request their physical intimacy was progressing slowly. He understood it as part of human courtship rituals, and certainly, he respected rituals, but...in his mind they were already bonded. Emotionally he had been ready to consummate their relationship weeks ago. A few months ago he was quite prepared to consummate their relationship unemotionally...but that that seemed like another life now.

Now they were putting their careers on the line by being involved. Maximum risk did not _logically_ deserve maximum reward, however maximum reward would be quite welcome.

But Nyota needed time...and he loved her, so he let her set the rules. That didn't mean he didn't test the rules. In fact, he was fairly certain that in this courtship ritual it was his_ job_ to test the rules.

Currently the rules stated that clothing stayed on below the waist, although hands could wander. He considered it torture. To be so close...the only barrier a thin veil of fabric that could be torn through with ease, if he so desired. Well, he did desire, but he didn't act on the desire. It was torment.

It struck him now that he could torment her back. It seemed fair. And he wouldn't technically be breaking any _physical_ boundaries.

"Very well," Spock said. He took a moment to clear his mind. She was human, and he would need to employ extra effort to make this effective. He was fairly certain if he made his thoughts explicit enough they would translate across the empathic link with sufficient intensity.

He surveyed their current position and ran his right hand up her leg from her ankle to her knee, enjoying the smooth skin. She arched an eyebrow at him. "I thought we were going to use hands."

He looked her in the eye and felt his lip quirk up. "I could use my hands anytime if you would allow me."

"You know what I mean."

"Yes," he agreed, "I do. One moment, I need to concentrate."

Removing his right hand from her leg he brought it up so it cradled their touching fingers. Bowing his head he closed his eyes. And imagined...

...Taking one of her delicate ankles in each hand and moving up to caress the cool skin of her calves. Then gently moving further up her legs and lightly tickling the backs of her knees while dusting her knee caps with kisses.

In his minds eye he gently bends the leg closest to the back of the couch and wraps it around his body, allowing the skirt to fall back so it only covers the tops of her thighs...

In the real world he heard her sigh. He focused and went inward.

... In his mind he strokes the outsides of her thighs and stares directly into her eyes, daring her to tell him to stop. Her lips open, her eyes close. Gently bringing his hands around so that his thumbs are touching her inner thighs he moves her legs apart. Bending down he starts at the inside of her knees and kisses her lovely mocha skin. First one side, then the other, inching slowly upward. Then he bites her....

The real Nyota, not the imaginary vision in his mind let out a sharp gasp. The sound of her gasp at the fantasy of biting her shot warmth through his body. He felt himself rise and glanced over at her face. Her eyes really were closed now. Taking a deep breath he forced himself to focus -- and found with his current state of arousal it came quite easily actually.

....He imagines pulling her skirt up to her waist, brushing a kiss over her panties and finding the fabric, ever so slightly, deliciously moist. Then roughly pulling the panties aside so can expose her. He pushes her legs apart even further in his mind so her inner lips open. Gently moving forward, he does not touch, just breathes her in. Then slowly, slowly traces those delicate most inner lips with his tongue. First one, then the other, just stopping short of the delicate bud of nerves at the top. In his mind, or is it real...he isn't quite sure, she moans. He imagines pausing for a heart beat and then gently, but firmly, pressing his tongue to that tiny center of....

The real Nyota suddenly let out a noise that was halfway between a gasp and a soft scream. Her hips bucked, her body twisted and the link at their fingers was broken.

Spock watched simultaneously aroused and triumphant.

Finally, she looked over at him. "I thought we were discussing Vulcan kissing...That wasn't kissing, Spock."

He tilted his head. "I thought we had moved on to discuss erogenous zones. You asked me to try and 'turn you on'...in the interest of science...I merely complied."

She lifted an eyebrow, reached out, took his hand and established the finger link again. He felt a distinct flash of challenge.

"You know, two can play at this game, Spock."

Spock lifted his eyebrow. Nyota had caught on, of course. It was one of the reasons he liked her. "I doubt that. Your empathic abilities are not as strong as mine and..."

Looking him dead straight in the eye she brought her body forward so their faces were merely inches. "I wasn't thinking of using any empathic abilities, Spock."

Nyota lifted his fingers up so they were nearly touching her face. Holding his hand with one of hers she gently began to rhythmically stroke the fingers he'd used for the link. He felt a flash of taunting that was really quite sexy.

Her lips made a smirk that was...dangerous...and her eyes didn't leave his. Arching an eyebrow she let her lips part and gently brushed kisses along his two fingers from the base to the tips.

Spock was already aroused at this point. But now he began breathing heavily. He tilted his head, unable to look away.

Her tiny pink tongue came out and gently tickled his fingers right at the last bend in his digits for few moments. Then she flicked her tongue away. Starting at the base of his fingers she extended her tongue so the full width of it caressed his digits. Slowly, slowly she moved her tongue upwards so firmly he could feel the ridges of her taste buds along the shafts of his fingers. Her eyes never left his face, her mouth kept the curves of a smile the whole time.

Spock shifted uncomfortably; it was a huge effort not to lunge at her. But if he did he wasn't sure if he would be able to stop.

At the top of his fingers she paused and then took the tortured digits into her mouth. She sucked just to the first crease. Slowly she sucked down to the middle crease and then finally to the base of his fingers. Then, quickly, but smoothly, without a millimeter of teeth touching his skin she withdrew.

He heard a loud, low growl escaping his chest. He was afraid to move, unsure of where any movement might lead him.

She laughed. "Touché, Spock?"

**A/N:  
**My first real smut piece. I need to write a T version for the sensitive people out there who don't read this kind of stuff, because I want to clear up the whole Vulcan erogenous zone/hand kissing thing...our hands can be erogenous zones too...but they're not in most instances. I'm sure Vulcans are the same way.

Anyway, if you want to know how I envision Spock / Nyota getting together in the first place you can read Descartes Error. Its kind of a behemouth now...but if you read Breakdown/Shattered/The Appearance of Impropriety/The Vulcan Comes Out you'll probably get the general idea.

Descartes link: /s/5147894/1/Descartes_Error

Cheers


End file.
